


Meet Me on the Roof

by occultclysms



Series: Father of All Motherfuckers [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, Exes to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Love is something strange. Taeil knows he's still in love with Johnny and thinks he always will be, but they can't stay together.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Father of All Motherfuckers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Meet Me on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy its been a month but huzzah im here with more

November 12, 2020

Taeil isn’t an idiot. He knows why Johnny is sitting next to him on his couch. Johnny needs something from him because he’s being blackmailed. But what? It can’t be government secrets. He’s only eighteen. And he’s also not the type to get involved in things like this. 

But here he is. The first time they’ve properly spoken to each other since school started and the first time Johnny has been in his house since April. It’s weird.

Johnny chews on his lip while he tries to find the words to tell Taeil what happened. That means that he’s worried about what Taeil is going to think even though he has no reason to worry at all. Taeil hasn’t changed. 

“I cheated on my History test with Mark Lee, the kid on student council who’s an overachiever, but he’s been clinging onto Yuta Nakamoto recently,” Johnny explains. He’s already giving Taeil way too much information that he already knows. Taeil knows Mark and he knows Yuta. Not personally, but he’s aware of them.

“I don’t need to know the full backstory right now, but I would certainly like some gossip in exchange for what I’m giving you.” Taeil trades in information. He knows lots of things that other people want to know. It’s something he’s been doing for a long time; “a keen observer of the obvious” as he says.

Johnny contemplates telling Taeil something. It’s written all over his face, but he sighs. Yeah, Johnny isn’t going to tell him anything.

“I don’t have anything on Mark or Yuta—'' That's a lie, but it’s probably a lie of courtesy rather than a malicious one. “—if that’s what you’re asking. But Donghyuck Lee, the saxophone player got word of me cheating somehow and is now black mailing me to tutor him.” Interesting. “But we’ve never had a bad interaction before that, so why not just ask for help in band. It’s not even uncommon.” 

Taeil actually has no idea how Donghyuck found out about Johnny’s cheating since it’s something even  _ he _ didn’t know about until Johnny told him. But Taeil’s at least curious now as to how Johnny got caught. 

“You’re ranting again,” Taeil interrupts, causing Johnny to close his mouth, looking bashful. “So Donghyuck Lee, eh?” Johnny nods. “All I really know about him is that he has the hots for that Mark Lee that you brought up.” 

It’s true. Donghyuck is fairly obvious, even for someone with a crush and Taeil found out after walking by him in the library one day where he was doodling Mark’s name in his notebook. Not to mention the fact that Mark is in band and it would make sense that Donghyuck would want to impress him. He’s just much more brash than Taeil was expecting.

“He does?” Johnny really must be living under a rock. But the way his eyes light up reminds Taeil of how things used to be. Johnny’s eyes would sparkle in the same way when he saw Taeil, always looking at him with such care and innocence. Taeil crosses his legs to try and keep his mind off that sort of train of thought.

“Apparently it’s intense too. I don’t think Donghyuck has a chance if I’m honest.” Mark is quite the polar opposite to Donghyuck. Where Mark is calm and reserved Donghyuck is loud and outspoken. Not a bad thing in either case, but they don’t always mesh well. “I’ve talked to Mark a few times, certainly a nice enough guy, but he wouldn’t even give Donghyuck a second look.” 

Taeil knows exactly what he’s doing. Whatever he says to Johnny will sink into his brain and help him fuck with Donghyuck. Taeil honestly doesn’t know Mark well enough to say whether or not he would be open to a relationship with Donghyuck, but leaning toward a firm  _ no _ is probably for the best.

Johnny’s eyes linger on Taeil’s mouth and Taeil catches him but doesn’t let him know that he’s been caught. The fact that he’s still somewhat desirable to Johnny makes him feel something he doesn’t quite know how to name.

“That’s good to know,” Johnny comments. Taeil looks right at Johnny and into his eyes. Yeah, there’s still something there. And Taeil is the absolute worst at getting over his exes, but there’s something about Johnny that continues to make his heart skip beats to this day.

“Normally there’s a price for my information, but I might be able to arrange something special for you.” Johnny meets Taeil’s eyes, then he puts a hand on his upper thigh and Taeil resists the urge to break out into a smile.

“I’ll be sure to make it worth it then.” Johnny whispers as he leans in closer and Taeil tilts his head up, lets his nose brush Johnny’s before his eyes flutter shut, preparing for that sweet feeling of Johnny’s mouth on his.

And true to form, Johnny kisses the exact same way that he always has. With love and affection in every flick of his tongue and slide of his lips.

Johnny’s love language has always been kissing. He could tell Taeil more with a single kiss than in a thousand love letters, and today he can tell that Johnny is desperate and misses him. Taeil’s missed him too.

Taeil uncrosses his legs and puts himself into Johnny’s lap. Johnny holds Taeil’s hips, fingers just barely sliding under the hem of his shirt to feel along his skin, set aflame. His thumbs press into Taeil’s hip bones, holding him in place as Johnny traces the outlines of Taeil’s teeth with his tongue.

Mind spinning, Taeil fists a hand in Johnny’s hair, now grown out a few more inches than when they were together, giving Taeil plenty to work with. His other hand goes to Johnny’s neck, holding him gently. 

Johnny pulls his mouth off Taeil’s and Taeil sees a tiny bit of regret in his eyes and is determined to make that go away. He’s missed Johnny so much and he initiated this. He doesn’t get to be the one to regret it.

“My parents are gone for another hour,” Taeil says, completely breathless. “Do you want to go up to my room?” By the look in Johnny’s eyes, he knows what that means. It means Taeil wants to leave hickeys all over Johnny’s chest. He swallows, cheeks turning a deeper pink and Taeil moves the hand from Johnny’s throat to thumb his cheeks. “Only if you want to.” 

  
  


December 16, 2020

The first week of Johnny and Taeil getting back together is one highlighted by making out primarily. But once they simmer off a bit, things feel almost like normal. 

Now it’s nearly winter break and Taeil is walking around his neighborhood with Johnny. It’s borderline snow weather, which means that by next week, everything will be covered in a thin layer of white, effectively killing any chance to go for a walk in the near future.

Taeil keeps his hands stuffed into the pockets of his puffy coat, both of which are encased in gloves. Johnny, someone who’s always been more comfortable with the cold is only wearing long pants and a tee shirt, no gloves or jacket to be seen.

“So why are we out walking?” Johnny asks. “It's almost four thirty and I know you have some studying to do for Math.”

“Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to get the vibes of the winter with you,” Taeil replies.

“That’s kinda gay, not gonna lie,” Johnny says and Taeil laughs, the air visible in front of him.

“I have some news for you then.” Taeil looks up at Johnny and pauses for effect. “ _ I’m gay. _ ” Johnny snorts at that and breaks eye contact, but he’s smiling which is enough for Taeil.

“Okay, but what about a serious answer to the question?”

“I like to walk around in the winter.” Taeil shrugs, coat poofing up around him. “And I like  _ you _ , so we’re walking together.” Another look at Johnny and Taeil finds Johnny’s eyes already on him. “Is there something on my face or what? You’re doing that face again.” Deep down, Taeil already knows what that look means. It’s Johnny’s ‘fuck-I’m-in-love’ face.

“No.” Taeil stops and waits for Johnny to find the right words. “You just look really cute with your poofy jacket and pink cheeks and I really want to kiss you.” Taeil is sure his face turns more pink, but he smiles shyly.

“Lean down here then and I’ll give you a kiss.” Johnny obliges and Taeil puts his gloved hands on either side of Johnny’s face before giving him a quick kiss to his nose then a longer more sensual one on the lips. In front of his neighbor’s house really isn’t a good place to makeout, so Taeil breaks it after a few seconds, but still holds Johnny close. “If you want we can go back to my house now. You know I make the best hot chocolate.”

“That sounds nice,” Johnny says. Taeil releases his face and pulls the glove off one of his hands, offering it to Johnny. They clasp hands and walk back to Taeil’s house.

Once they get back to Taeil’s house, Johnny doesn’t want to let go of Taeil’s hand. He holds onto Taeil as he grabs the mugs, chocolate, marshmallows and milk, a dreamy look on his face the whole time.

“I need to take my jacket off or I’m going to overheat,” Taeil whines. “I promise you can keep holding my hand as soon as it’s off.” 

“You promise?” Johnny asks, completely serious and Taeil swears his heart skips a beat. 

“I promise.” Johnny lets go of Taeil’s hand and Taeil shucks off his jacket as quickly as possible, dropping it onto the kitchen counter. Taeil re-laces his fingers with Johnny’s. “Was I fast enough?”

“Hmm.” 

“What if I give you another kiss? Will that make you forgive me?” Taeil teases, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Johnny’s cheek.

“Kisses do make everything better…” Taeil tugs off his other glove, also tossing it on the counter before pulling Johnny into a proper kiss.

It takes a lot longer to make hot chocolate than it should have but Taeil can’t say that he minds one bit.

  
  


January 5, 2021

Taeil’s winter break ends up being spent with Johnny for the most part. His parents never knew that they were dating, so there aren't any questions when Johnny starts coming around again. At least not verbal questions. There’s a bit of wonder as to what made Johnny disappear for seven months, but they don’t push it. 

But currently, Taeil is hiding downstairs in his pantry, praying for Jungwoo to answer the phone. He made up some lie about needing to check in with a groupmate to Johnny who just let him disappear downstairs and didn’t push it thankfully.

“Taeil?”

“Hi, Jungwoo,” Taeil whispers. He knows he’s downstairs and there’s no way that Johnny should be able to hear him, but he’s still nervous.

“I thought you were hanging out with Johnny again today.” Taeil groans. Jungwoo didn’t think that getting back with his ex was a great idea, but he had got on board because now they are a thing and Jungwoo is a supportive best friend. Just also a concerned one.

“Yes, I am. I’m hiding in my pantry—”

“Oh, so it’s serious.” Taeil’s pantry is the place he goes when he needs some peace and quiet. It’s organized and his parents tend not to come in here unless it's around meal time.

“I almost said  _ I love you _ like ten minutes ago and it freaked me out because we were literally just making out which is like, normal y’know? And bam, I’m trying to shut myself up before I say I love you,” Taeil rambles. He’s pacing in tiny circles on top of being in the pantry which is another level of nervousness for him.

“Okay, so I get the concern, but what’s so bad if you say it? I heard you say it to each other a ton before.” Taeil grits his teeth. Technically, he wouldn’t fuck things up, but it’s still far too soon.

“I think things are different now.” 

“Things are always changing, but your love for Johnny never changed and if he’s aware of that, then saying I love you won’t really throw him for a curve ball.” Jungwoo raises a good point and Taeil closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, so what if I tell him? Just take the dive right?”

“I will be cheering you on, Taeil.”

“You’re the best.” 

“I’m aware.” Taeil hangs up the phone and with no fear within him, he leaves the pantry and heads back up the stairs to his room. He’s going to tell Johnny that he loves him.

“Hey Johnny?” Taeil asks, opening his door and Johnny sits up. He’s lounging on Taeil’s bed and the domesticity of it all makes his heart soar. “I just got off the phone with Jungwoo.” 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Taeil’s eyes widen. Maybe they’ve been having the same thoughts.

“Yeah, of course.” Taeil sits at the end of his bed and looks over at Johnny. “You can tell me anything.” Taeil really means it and hopes that Johnny feels the same about him. Johnny takes a deep breath before speaking and Taeil feels his gut fill with worry.

“I think we need to stop pretending we’re dating again. I’m fine being friends with you, but I can’t do some sort of casual thing, it’s just not going to happen. So I’m gonna need some space, but don’t take this as like, me saying I can’t stand you or something because I do really like you,” Johnny blurts out. There’s white noise in Taeil’s brain and his bottom lip is between his teeth. Everything is stopped.

Taeil wants to cry. He wants to tell Johnny that this is so much more than a casual thing— that he’s in love with him. But he can’t. There’s a wall around him and it won’t move.

“I get it, yeah.” Taeil swallows harshly. “Just see yourself out then.” Taeil’s hands tighten into fists in his lap as Johnny leaves. He doesn’t watch him leave. His eyes are only on the carpeted floor in front of him.

Once the front door closes, Taeil collapses against his bed. He’s not a big crier, but having his heart stomped on is certainly one of the occasions which makes him feel like crying. To make everything worse, his sheets smell like Johnny. Liking the way someone smells is so fucking gay and Taeil hates himself for it, but he buries his face in his pillow rather than stripping the sheets like he knows he should.

  
  


February 14, 2021

Life still sucks. Taeil’s heart has been shattered into a million pieces. Jungwoo has been comforting Taeil almost every other day, but there’s only so much he can do.

Valentine’s day makes everything just so much worse. There are too many people who are grossly in love for Taeil’s taste and he’s going to kill the next couple he sees. No joke. 

So he’s come to the next best solution. It’s straightforward and at the worst he’ll end up with some broken glass in his hand. 

He’s pulling the fire alarm.

Taeil didn’t bother showing up to fifth period, instead he walked to the opposite end of the building and found the closest bathroom from there. He has lighter fluid and matches already so it’s not too hard to light all the paper towels aflame. There’s technically a small chance that they won’t catch right, but Taeil can’t risk being there when the alarm goes off.

He walks out of the bathroom and straight out of the building, and it’s when he reaches the corner that he starts to hear the alarms going off. 

Fuck this. Taeil needs some boba. There will probably be cutesy decorations all over Mr. Green Bubble, but it’s whatever. He doesn’t need to stay there and tapioca will be worth it.

Taeil doesn’t have a car, he lives close enough to walk to and from school, so he pulls his jacket tighter around himself and walks the two blocks to Mr. Green Bubble. His wallet is in his back pocket as per usual and he’s going to go all out.

Okay, so going all out isn’t really much. It means egg rolls and taro milk tea with boba and jelly. But that’s still nearly ten dollars, so it’s significant anyway.

Taeil sits down in one of the booths by himself and sighs. He’s not feeling quite as good as he had hoped he would be. There isn’t that on top of the world feeling like he had been expecting.

Fifteen minutes later, Taeil is enjoying his snacks and in walks Jungwoo looking displeased. He sits down in front of Taeil and holds his hands out to him. Taeil takes them hesitantly.

“You are so lucky you dipped when you did,” Jungwoo says. “Because firefighters actually showed up. There’s even a news crew.”

“Holy crap.”

“You could say that again.” Jungwoo shakes his head and laughs. “Fuck love I guess.” Taeil smiles.

“And a happy Valentine’s day to you too,” Taeil says sarcastically. “Anyway, you’ve been busy so let’s play catch up.”

“Yes, after I go order because there’s no way I’m not getting boba.” 

“Shoo, shoo.” Somehow just Jungwoo being there makes everything better. That feeling of being on top of the world is what Taeil feels like with him. With Jungwoo he can do anything.

Jungwoo returns a moment later with a receipt between his fingers and plays with it once he’s sitting down.

“So am I going first or are you?” Jungwoo asks. “Because I guarantee I am in more of a clusterfuck than you.” Taeil raises a brow.

“Nothing has changed in my love life,” Taeil replies. “Still healing a broken heart.” He takes a sip of his milk tea and looks at Jungwoo curiously who won’t meet his eyes.

“Okay, well you know Jaehyun?” Taeil’s eyes widen.

“I thought you had the hots for Taeyong—” Jungwoo silences him with a death glare. “It’s not like he’s here.”

“Weren’t you the one who told me that the walls have ears?” Fair enough.

“Yes, but the walls don’t need ears when you’re really obvious anyway.”

“Moving on. So I have been hanging out with Jaehyun on occasion because he’s a nice guy and all that and last night I went over to Yuta’s place with Jaehyun because I was bored.” 

“I’m following.” 

“But it was like.” Jungwoo pauses. “It felt like Jaehyun was hitting on me, but I had no idea. I was nice back and now I’m kind of worried that I led him on.” 

“Oh yikes.” Taeil doesn’t really think Yuta and his friends are the best influences on Jungwoo, but he supposes he’s not really one to talk about the best choices in company.

“Yikes indeed. It feels like I cheated even though I’m not dating you-know-who.” Taeil rolls his eyes and eats another egg roll to prevent himself from saying something that Jungwoo wouldn’t like. “I know it’s dumb, but I really like him, Taeil.” 

“I know you do and the puppy crush was cute for a while. And since you are my best friend I will support you in your endeavors, but if he so much as looks at you wrong I’ll cut his dick off.” 

“You are so dramatic. If I said that about your you-know-who then you wouldn’t let me near him,” Jungwoo points out.

“I make worse decisions than you.” Taeil shrugs. “Don’t be like me.” 

“We’ve been best friends since the first grade— we are past that.” 

  
  


March 4, 2021

Taeil is still emo. It’s been like two whole months and he’s still mopey. Jungwoo offered to set him up with Sicheng, one of Yuta’s friends who honestly is hot as hell but Taeil’s heart wouldn’t be in it and that’s not fair to Sicheng.

But Jungwoo will be happy that Taeil is at least getting out of his room more. He’s started to frequent the park near school and always likes going there and chilling on the swings until a bunch of kids show up.

He’s earned his fair share of disapproving glances from parents, but they should be glad that it’s only Taeil who’s showing up and not someone like Jaehyun or Yuta. They dress with the intention of scaring old people, and Taeil can respect that. He just wouldn’t do it himself.

Speaking of people who dress to scare children, Doyoung Kim is here for some reason and he’s making his way toward Taeil. Weird. Taeil pulls out a headphone and slows down, looking up at him. He doesn’t know a ton about Doyoung, but he knows that he’s outspoken and only wears black. 

“Hello?” Taeil decides to make the first move since it’s not like there’s anyone else around for Doyoung to be looking for. It’s not like the six year old on the swing next to Taeil has some insights on modern goth fashion or something. Doyoung leans against the arch of the swing and raises a brow.

“You’re not like what I expected,” Doyoung says.

“Congrats?”

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Do I know you?” Taeil counters. There’s a lollipop in Doyoung’s mouth, pressed into his cheek where it leaves an indentation. He pulls it out and leans down to level with Taeil.

“I know you know everyone, but  _ I _ know something about you.”

“And what’s that?”

“I know you’re not over Johnny.” Taeil feels the blood drain out of his face. It’s not like he’s been subtle in hiding any of his moping or general bleh feelings, but to be told why he’s being depressed by a near stranger is disarming.

“How is that any of your business?” Taeil asks, feeling a bit miffed. “I don’t know you personally.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and puts the lollipop back in his mouth, standing up straight.

“Let me buy you a coffee and I’ll explain.”

“No.” Doyoung’s eye twitches. He’s clearly not the kind of guy that gets told no a whole lot.

“Dude, I can punt that snot-monster off the swing and sit with you, but I don’t think you’ll like the looks we’ll get from it.” Taeil can’t help but laugh at that. He isn’t sure how serious Doyoung is (and isn’t sure that he wants to find out), but he’s bold.

“I’m not a coffee drinker, so you can come talk to me over there if you’re so desperate,” Taeil offers. Past the swing is a small creek with stepping stones and trees all around it. None of the kids like to really play over there that much since the creek is still empty so it seems like a good compromise. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Doyoung hisses. 

“Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” Taeil mutters, getting off the swing and walking side by side with Doyoung to the edge of the creek. Taeil takes a careful step onto the first stepping stone.

“You are so much more stubborn than I thought.”

“I have no reason to  _ not _ be stubborn with you,” Taeil says. “Now tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me so badly.”

“Get to the other side of the bank at least. I wouldn’t want for you to fall.” 

“How sweet.” Taeil walks over and Doyoung follows, looking unnatural in vinyl pants trying to step from rock to rock.

“Now,” Doyoung begins, stepping onto the bank. “Johnny isn’t over you either.” Taeil sees now why he would have fallen over in the creek. He honestly feels kinda dizzy now. “Can I touch you?” Taeil nods and Doyoung puts an arm around Taeil, keeping him stable.

“So why are you telling me this?” Taeil asks.

“Because I’m dating Johnny.” Taeil feels his head spin and Doyoung’s arm pulls tighter around his waist.

“You absolutely  _ cannot _ fall over because I am definitely not strong enough to hold you up,” Doyoung warns. “Please retain the function of your legs.”

“I’m still lost.” 

“I can tell he’s not over you. I pestered him about getting revenge on you.” Taeil looks up at Doyoung with annoyance in his eyes. “Yeah, don’t look at me like that. Let’s just say I have a proud one ex history of getting revenge and it was fun. But anyway, he told me about you and why you wouldn’t deserve it. Except it’s  _ Johnny _ so it was really like a borderline love confession.” 

“I still do not understand why you are telling me any of this because right now I really just want to punch you in the face,” Taeil says.

“And that’s valid,” Doyoung replies. “But let me finish, alright?”

“Okay, okay. Hurry up.”

“Basically, I think Johnny is great and I mesh well with him, but if he has feelings for you things won’t work out in the long run. So I think it would be for the best if we began an open relationship of sorts. You get to date Johnny and I also date Johnny,” Doyoung explains.

“That sounds nice in theory, but me and Johnny have broken up twice now. How does that not happen again?”

“I can’t promise you’ll stay forever, but Johnny wanted something more serious, right? Considering you’re still emo about it two months later, I’d say you’d consider something serious too.”

“You’re smarter than I assumed.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Does Johnny know about this?” Taeil asks.

“No. You’re the harder one to get on board, so why raise his hopes up for nothing?” That makes sense, Taeil supposes. “And what about us?”

“Whatever you want. I just met you and you’re somehow both irritating but also hot, so who knows what could happen. Though I would like to not be enemies if only for Johnny’s sake.” Taeil rolls his eyes and ignores the compliment despite the fact that it makes his ears burn red.

“It doesn’t sound like an awful idea I’ll admit that,” Taeil relents.

“I’m sure you and Johnny have some reason why you’re not clicking right, but you’re both clearly in love with each other and I don’t mind being the glue to help you two stick.” Taeil turns his head up to look at Doyoung. There’s more than the surface stuff to him. Doyoung feels Taeil’s eyes on him and meets his gaze. Taeil doesn’t say anything but he leans up and gives Doyoung a kiss on the cheek and he smiles at Taeil, gums showing.

“So that’s a yes then?”

“Just tell me what I need to do.”

  
  


March 6, 2021

Taeil really thought he would have more than two days to prepare to see Johnny again. Doyoung and him exchanged numbers and Doyoung told Taeil that Johnny is on board if he is.

So here Taeil is, standing in front of Doyoung’s house, too scared to ring the doorbell like an idiot. He takes a deep breath and raises his hand to knock, but Doyoung opens the door before Taeil does and he hides his hand behind his back quickly.

“You are ridiculous,” Doyoung says. “I do not bite.”

“I’m sure.” Doyoung is dressed down in jeans and a light gray shirt and it’s a little jarring if Taeil is honest. He wasn’t sure Doyoung could wear anything that wasn’t strictly banned in churches. “Now relax, you look way too nervous.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and guides Taeil up the stairs. 

“If it makes you feel better Johnny is in the same boat as you. I didn’t think you two would be so similar, but go figure.” Taeil doesn’t reply. Instead, he focuses on how to not freak out knowing that Johnny is less than twenty feet away from him again. Doyoung opens the door to his bedroom and Taeil walks in ahead of him shyly.

“Hi, Taeil,” Johnny says quietly. He’s sitting in Doyoung’s desk which is covered in stickers and books.

“Hi,” Taeil replies. Doyoung closes the door behind him and looks at them.

“Weren’t you two literally boning two months ago?” Doyoung asks and both Taeil and Johnny turn bright pink. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, so quit being so awkward before I barf.” 

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Taeil comments and Doyoung blows him a kiss.

“It’s for your own good,” Doyoung sing-songs, walking over to his bed and plopping down. “Now I’ve explained everything the same way to both of you, so if that works for you then things might already be settled.”

“Doyoung, you’re being ridiculous,” Johnny whines. “Come here.” Doyoung sighs but gets up and comes back over to Johnny, letting Johnny lace their fingers together.

“Do you see the sort of sappy shit I put up with?” Doyoung asks Taeil who laughs. “But if this makes it better… Taeil, give me your hand.” Taeil stops laughing and hesitantly grabs onto Doyoung’s hand who seems pleased by it. “I shouldn’t have to spell this out for the two of you.” 

“You really shouldn’t,” Johnny agrees, reaching out and grabbing Taeil’s hand. Taeil looks at Johnny and Johnny looks back at Taeil. His heart feels full again.

“This is so gay. Is this really what you two were like all the time?” Doyoung asks. 

“Are you always this loud?” Taeil counters but there’s no malice in his tone.

“Yes, I am,” Doyoung retorts and Taeil is feeling brave. He’s already far along with Johnny in many senses, so Doyoung is going to have to play catch up. Taeil steps closer to Doyoung, keeping both Doyoung and Johnny’s hands in his before kissings Doyoung sweetly. It catches him off guard, but Doyoung kisses back and Johnny full on gasps.

“I did not see this coming,” Johnny mumbles and Taeil laughs, breaking the kiss with Doyoung.

“I need a way to shut him up. Easy as that.” Taeil smiles and Doyoung smiles right back at him. 

“I’m not opposed to being silenced every now and then,” Doyoung admits. “But I’m just glad we all have the right foot forward.” 

“But Johnny hasn’t been kissed yet,” Taeil points out. “He really likes to be kissed and taken care of.” Johnny blushes and tries to deny it, but Doyoung has his interest peaked and lets go of Johnny and Taeil’s hands, cupping Johnny’s face and kissing him passionately. 

Taeil is honestly surprised by how okay he is with Johnny kissing Doyoung. His fingers are still laced with Johnny’s and he squeezes Taeil’s hand when he sees that Doyoung is deepening the kiss. Their lips slot together and Taeil can tell that when Doyoung gets into it, he’s a sloppy kisser as he can see Doyoung’s tongue darting in between Johnny’s lips.

Unsure of where he fits in, Taeil rubs his thumb along Johnny’s hand, soft and silent encouragement. Johnny pulls his mouth away from Doyoung and pulls Taeil closer until Taeil is straddling Johnny in the chair.

Doyoung pushes his free hand through Taeil’s hair before Johnny leans in and captures Taeil’s lips with his. It’s just as magical as the very first time they kissed and with them falling on the same page, Johnny seems to taste sweeter. 

Taeil feels the brush of Doyoung’s hair against his cheek and briefly pulls away to see what Doyoung is doing. His lips are kissing down the side of Johnny’s neck. Johnny throws his head back and lets out a low breath. 

Deciding to take a page from Doyoung’s book, Taeil does the same on the other side of Johnny’s neck, taking a more teeth-centric approach than Doyoung though. Johnny squeezes Taeil’s hand so tight he’s sure that he’s cutting off his blood flow. 

“Fuck—” Johnny sucks in a deep breath. “You are both lovely, but I’m going to combust on the spot if you don’t stop.” Taeil removes his mouth from Johnny’s neck but rests his head on his shoulder. Doyoung stands up straight and Taeil eyes the way his lips are spit-slicked and pink.

“Yeah, so that was… something,” Doyoung says, looking quite awkward. 

“It certainly was,” Taeil murmurs. “Do you have any other plans for the afternoon?”

“I thought this would take a lot longer if I’m honest,” Doyoung admits.

“I think a cuddle session is in order,” Johnny says. “To a new chapter in our lives.” 

“To a new chapter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
